First Time for Everything
by Tennant'sWolfOfGallifrey
Summary: Physic medium, Melinda, has lost her husband and moved to Las Vegas for a fresh start. Melinda can see and hear ghosts, so why is she hearing whispers of the words 'Time Lord' from an old watch of Peter's? After opening the watch, Peter is The Doctor, but what about Melinda and Peter's relationship? Can he love Melinda like Peter did? Fright Night/Doctor Who/Ghost Whisperer. Lemons
1. Chapter 1

Midori... that's all it took, next thing they knew, it had lead to more. He had heard her order the drink, saw what she looked like, and just wanted her. She had, shoulder length, dark hair that went an inch or two past her shoulders, skin color that was the same as his, and the way the strapless, black, dress hugged her curves was just sinful. The bodice of the dress was leather, and like a corset, and the skirt was cream but had a black, lace, flower pattern over it, and only just covered her modesty. She was nothing like Ginger... she had big, bountiful, breasts, long legs with fuck-me, black stilettos, and loose curls that fell a little past her shoulders. To say he wanted her was an understatement... He needed her... He needed a woman that carried herself with such confidence and beauty, like her. He walked over to her sitting at the bar and sat next to her. She looked up at him and he felt a shiver of desire and lust run through his body at her piercing brown eyes. She was a goddess...

"Hi," he grinned as his eyes burned into hers, "Can I buy you a drink?"

She got that sexy smirk on her face that Peter also gave someone he wanted to sleep with, "Depends... can you guess what I like?"

"Hmm... I think you're a Midori kind of girl."

Her eyes darkened, with lust, a little at him, "Lucky guess... How did you know?"

He told the bartender to bring them two Midories and winked at her, "You just look like someone that loves it. I should know... I do, too."

She raised her left eyebrow at him, "You're very brazen, but you haven't even told me your name."

He laughed, "Right... I'm Peter, Peter Vincent."

The bartender set down their drinks and she smiled and said, "I know.." she took a drink, then set down her glass and smiled at him, "I was at your show, tonight, and I've got to say... You're very sexy in that coat," she leaned in closer to him and ran her finger down his chest, running over his left nipple so slightly, making him shiver, "exposing your chest..." she whispered in his ear, "I couldn't help but think about..." she ran her hand down his thigh, "what it would feel like to have you pressed against me..." she pulled away, leaving Peter with a straining erection in his jeans.

Oh, yeah... he _has_ to have her!

"So..." he took a drink, "You know my name, but I don't know yours."

She smiled and laughed, "Melinda, Melinda Gordon..."

"Melinda..." he smiled, "beautiful name... beautiful girl..."

She smirked, knowingly, at him, "Buying me a drink, unnecessary compliments... if I didn't know better, I'd think you were trying to get laid."

He smiled and leaned in to whisper, sexily, in her ear, "Is it working?"

She turned her head to brush her lips against his as he spoke, "I'll let you know..." She captured his bottom lip in a kiss, then pulled away and licked his top lip, "Catch me if you can, vampire man."

She left the bar, put on her jacket, and went out the door. Peter threw a wad of money on the counter and went after her. When he got outside, he saw Serenity leaning against the light pole across the street. She smirked at him and went into an alleyway, Peter followed after her. He ran over to the alley and saw her silhouette against the side of a building. He stalked towards her and her head followed him as he moved to stand in front of her. He pressed her against the building and looked down at her as she looked up at him. He admired the way the moon made her eyes sparkle, her hair shine, and her pale skin glow. He pressed his left hand against the right side of her neck and leaned down to kiss her. Their eyes closed and their lips met in a tender kiss... That one kiss turned into more and he pressed against her further as her arms wound around his neck, her hands going into his hair.

He moved to her ear and whispered, "Is this what you were imagining?"

She giggled then whispered in his ear, "Naked..."

He shivered and became harder in his pants, "You're coming home with me..."

"Oh, no, Mr. Vincent... you're coming home with me."

She grabbed his hand and led him to the end of the alley. She pulled out her keys, unlocked a red SUV, and she got in the driver's side, Peter in the passenger side. They buckled their seat belts, smiled at one another, and Melinda drove down the street. The radio was the only sound in the quiet, but no words had to be spoken to understand what was going to happen. She drove to her apartment and they went up... Once inside, she locked the door behind them, put her keys in the dish she usually did, and took her jacket off, throwing it to the floor. Peter pressed her against the wall and smiled when he noticed that the only light was the moonlight coming from the skylight, and it made Melinda look like an angel. He put his hand against her right cheek and leaned in to kiss her, softly. The soft kiss turned into more and Melinda pushed his jacket off his shoulders as he pulled away for a moment. His jacket dropped to the floor and they moved back to kissing, his hands on her waist and hers in his hair. They pulled apart for air and that's when Peter said it...

"Where's the bedroom?"

Melinda lead him to her room, opened the door, and pushed him in, falling on the bed on top of him. They kept kissing and Peter sat up as they continued kissing. Melinda took his shirt off of him and he unzipped her dress in the back, running his hands down the skin that was now exposed. Melinda moaned, softly, as she rocked against his hips, and Peter groaned, turning so she was against the bed, now. He moved to pull her dress down her legs and his eyes widened when he got it down to her ankles. She had no bra, no panties, and no hair... Her pale skin looked like the moonbeams that were shining through her window, onto her. She stretched her body out, arms above her head, and pushing her breast out even more. He unzipped his pants and laid down next to her, kicking off his pants and underwear, hurriedly. Melinda rolled on top of him and straddled his hips, making him harder. He reached for her hips, but she grabbed his hands and stretched his arms above his head, leaning forward to kiss him. He kissed back, but Melinda had other ideas...

* * *

**Author's Note:** I hope you stick with this. :3 Sorry for the cliffie... Review?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

She kissed his lips, his chin, down his neck, down to his chest, biting his right nipple, making him hiss in pleasure, continued kissing down his torso, and stopped when she got to the end of his happy trail. She turned her head to the left, pulled her hair to the right, and licked up the side of his length. Peter groaned as he threw his head back and gave in to the feel of her tongue on him. He wanted her to blow him, but he needed her, first. He pulled her up his body and crashed his lips to hers, tangling his fingers into her thick mane of hair on the back of her head. Melinda moaned as his tongue entered her mouth and tangled with hers. She grasped his dick and he groaned, then moved a hand down to press against her clit. She gasped and pulled away from the kiss as he continued to mess with her clit. She threw her head back and pinched her eyes shut at the feeling of shear pleasure coursing through her body. Peter rolled over till Melinda's back was against the mattress, never stopping his finger against her clit.

"Oh, God, Peter!" She gasped as he pressed harder against her clit, making her back arch up as she gripped the comforter underneath her palms. "Don't stop..."

"I don't plan to," he rasped out as he kissed her neck.

Melinda mewled as Peter kissed his way to her chest. When he reached her breasts, he continued to rubbed her clit as he cupped one of her pale mounds as his tongue licked around her nipple. Melinda gasped and fisted his hair with her right hand, keeping him there, as Peter bit her nipple, then ran his tongue across it before kissing his way to the other, repeating his ministrations on her left breast. Melinda was all riled up and wanted more by the time Peter kissed his way further down her body.

He parted her legs and kissed down her smooth crotch, painfully slow, them blew across her opening and clit at the same time. Melinda's eyes rolled in the back of her head as Peter's tongue flicked out and ran across her clit, slowly. She moaned as she gripped his hair tighter and pushed his face into her more. He continued to make irregular patterns on and across her clit as he brought his index finger closer to her opening and it ran down it. He looked up, with his eyes, and watched Melinda's facial expression as he sunk his finger into her. His cock twitched at the sight of Melinda's pleasure... her back arched, her breasts pushed out, her eyes squeezed shut, and her mouth creating the sexiest sounds of pleasure he had ever heard before. Melinda moaned as Peter slid his finger in and out of her, then inserted another. She cried out as she felt his fingers curl inside of her, and brush against her G-spot. Peter, softly, nibbled the very tip of her clit and started stroking himself with his other hand, as he finger fucked Melinda. Nothing had ever felt so good, to her, before, and she loved it! The feeling of being so daring and such a bad girl...

"God, you taste so good," he growled.

Melinda responded with a loud moan as Peter inserted a third finger into her, "Oh, Peter! Stop, please..."

He stopped and looked up at her with a confused expression, "Why? Am I not pleasing you?"

"Oh, no! You are definitely pleasing me, but that's the problem..."

"What?"

She sat up and he came up, too. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her, "I want you to be inside of me, the first time I cum, tonight... We have time for oral, later."

Peter nodded, "If that's what you want..."

She nodded and he captured her bottom lip, nipping it, then slinking his tongue into her mouth. Melinda groaned and their kisses became more... They started getting hot, so aroused, and their bodies pressed tightly together. Melinda could feel his erection in between her legs and tried moving closer to feel him more. Peter pressed his erection against her wet core and Melinda groaned at the feeling of the hard flesh against her. Instead of Peter just slipping into her, he sat up on his knees, brought her legs up around his hips, rising her pelvis off the bed, and sinking into her. They both groaned at the feeling as Peter slowly slid into her warm heat. He stayed still once he had reached her hilt, and waited for the okay to move.

Melinda nodded her head after a few seconds and Peter slid out of her, slowly, almost all the way, and slammed back into her. Melinda cried out in pleasure at the feeling as Peter started moving in and out of her at a semi-fast pace, with him hitting her G-spot with enough force for her to feel the pleasure run up her body and back down. Peter's movements became more hardcore and Melinda moaned, wonton-like, as Peter hit her G-spot every time he thrusted into her. Melinda cried out Peter's name in sheer pleasure as he reached her right hand down to mess with her clit and cupped her breast in her left hand, messing with her nipple. Peter got turned on by the sight of Melinda touching herself and had to refrain himself from fucking her too hard because of her actions.

Melinda cried out as her eyes squeezed shut, "Oh, Peter!"

"Oh, God..." He groaned as he leaned over her, spreading her legs, and pressing his body fully against her, "Fuck..."

Melinda moaned louder as Peter wrapped his arms around her and pulled out almost all the way, then slammed back into her over and over. It was bliss... Melinda had never felt so good in her entire life, and she wanted more. Peter was just the same... Ginger had given him great sex, but she was nothing like Melinda. Even clothed, Melinda was sex on legs, as was Peter... a perfect match.

She was tight, Peter could tell that she hadn't gotten any in a while. How that's possible, he had no idea, because she seemed so eager to fuck, and she was fucking HOT! He buried his face into the crook of, the right side of, her neck. Melinda's fingernails raked down his back as the both continued to moan, loudly, as he continued his movements. Peter groaned as he turned his head out of her shoulder and Melinda cried out as her orgasm hit her harder than ever. Peter pulled his face out of her neck and threw his head back as he came inside of her... They both let out one last sigh and then started laughing.

"Well..." Smiled Melinda, "that was fun..."

"It was, wasn't it?" He smiled then laughed.

"Do you- um... Do you wanna do it again?"

His grin got wider, "I thought you'd never ask..."

* * *

**Author's Note:**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, more to come later! :3


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

When Melinda woke up in the morning, she felt a warm body pressed against her. Just then, last night's events hit her like a ton of bricks... Peter Vincent. She fucked Peter Vincent, last night... and she liked it! When she went to his show, then the bar, she never expected to actually meet and sleep with him!mMelinda smiled and Peter's arm around her waist tightened a bit as he sighed, deeply, then kissed her shoulder.

"Good morning," he smiled.

She wiggled herself against him, trying to settle into his arms and against him more, "Good morning, yourself..."

He ran his thumb across her smooth stomach as he kissed her shoulder, again, "Regret anything?"

She smiled wider and shook her head, "Nope..."

"Good..." He kissed her shoulder, again, "neither do I..."

Melinda turned around in his arms and cupped his face with her hands as they locked eyes, "Last night was amazing..."

"Uh-huh..." He nodded as he leaned in to kiss her. They kissed and Peter pulled her body flush against his, making him hard, "Turn back the other way... I wanna try something..."

"Okay..." She smiled as she turned back on her right side, and Peter kicked the blanket off of them.

"Bend your knees..."

Melinda obeyed him and he brought his left leg up the same way, right against the underside of hers. Peter slipped inside of her as he held her flush against him, and she lowered her hips onto his. Melinda groaned at the new angle, and so did he as he slowly moved in and out of her. They moved together, slowly, in perfect unison, as Peter snaked his arms around her body and squeezed her breasts in his hands.

Melinda's back arched as Peter twisted her nipples, making him go deeper inside of her. "Oh, Jesus," he groaned in her ear, "You feel good..."

Melinda let out a moan that sounded like a yelp as he moved his right hand to press against her clit, "So do you, baby..."

"You like it?"

He gave her ass a light slap, making her moan, "Oh... Do it, again, Peter..."

He smacked her ass, with a little more force, making her moan as their movements became faster and rougher, "Say my name, again..."

"Oh, Peter!" She cried out as she gasped and moaned, "Oh, Peter, more!"

"Mmm... that's it... just like that, baby."

He pounded into her as she pressed his hand against her clit more and grasped the hair on his head with her left hand, behind her. "Oh, Peter! I-I'm coming... I'm coming!"

"I'm right there with you..."

They both came and let out a long groan as they relaxed, but Melinda gasped as she saw the ghost of a Mexican girl in front of her. She quickly pulled herself off of Peter and covered herself with the sheet.

Peter sat up and put a hand on her shoulder, looking to where she was, but he didn't see what she did, "What's wrong?" She didn't answer, "Melinda?"

The Mexican girl looked at Peter then vanished, Melinda snapped back to reality, "Nothing... just thought I saw something."

"You alright?"

She nodded as he wrapped an arm around her and kissed her shoulder, "Yeah..."

She turned her head to smile at him, "Coffee?"

"Please..."

"Okay..."

She smiled then surprised herself by kissing Peter before getting out of bed.

_That was stupid, Melinda... He's not Jim... _

Melinda got out of bed and put on her, black, silk robe that was hanging on the handle of her closet door. Peter grinned at her as she smiled, then she left to make coffee. Once he was sure she was gone, he got out of bed and went over to the area that Melinda was staring at, earlier. He looked, but he couldn't find any traces of vampire or anything unnatural... So, what had scared her?

Melinda scooped the coffee into the top of the coffee pot, filled the pot up, dumped the water in the top, and started the brew as she picked up an apple out of the fruit basket. She went to her front door and stepped out to pick up the paper, taking a bite of her apple. She read the front page as she walked back inside, chewing her apple, and shutting the door behind her. She looked up from the newspaper and dropped it and her apple as the Mexican woman appeared, again, making her gasp.

She held her hand to her chest, "You scared me... What do you want?"

She only spoke one word, then vanished, "You..."

Melinda looked around her apartment, then bent over to pick up her apple and newspaper. When she stood back up, she saw the Mexican woman standing at the entrance of the kitchen, then turn her head to Melinda's bedroom as Peter walked out, only in jeans. Peter walked in front of the woman, then she was gone, again. Melinda was worried... She was scared that this ghost would try to hurt her, or worse... Peter. After coffee, Peter took Melinda out for breakfast, but Melinda drove. After breakfast, she took him back to the hotel that had the bar that they met in. They sat there in silence for a moment, then Peter spoke.

"I had a great time last night," he smiled.

She smiled back and nodded, "So did I..."

"Look, Melinda, I don't usually say these kinds of things after... a night like we had. I know you're probably expecting me to leave, and never see you again, but I don't want that."

She looked at him in surprise, "If we're that compatible in bed, just imagine how we'd be in an actual relationship."

"Are you asking me to be your... girlfriend?"

"That sounds very Junior High..."

She laughed, "Are you asking me to be your lover, exclusively?"

"Yes... What do you think?"

She smiled and nodded, "I'd like that..."

He smiled and leaned in to kiss her, when their lips touched, any feeling of doubt she had, earlier, was erased by the feeling of his lips against hers. She didn't care about his money... She wanted him for him. He was kind to her, he was fucking hot, and the sex was amazing! What could make her not want him?

He pulled away from her, "Come upstairs?"

"Gladly," she smiled.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Any guesses on who the Mexican woman is? :3


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

Melinda and Peter have been together for a few months, and she's been living with him for two. Melinda actually felt happy for the first time, since Jim died, and Peter was starting to fall in love, since Ginger died. Melinda told Peter about how Jim was killed on the job, by getting shot, and Peter told Melinda about how Ginger was murdered by a vampire. By telling her about him being a vampire hunter, and how his family was killed by vampires, Melinda told him how she's been able to see ghosts since she was a little girl. It was then when their first morning waking up together was brought up...

Peter pulled her close and held her as he spoke, "Is that what you saw, before?"

She nodded, "Yeah..."

"Do you know who it was?"

"I had no idea..."

"What did she look like?"

"She was Mexican, she had long brown hair, brown eyes, she was wearing a black bra and thong set, a black robe, and she had a bite mark on the left side of her neck."

Peter's eyes widened as he whispered, "Ginger..."

Melinda looked up at him, "I was thinking that before, but I haven't seen her since that morning."

The next couple of weeks passed by in a blur, and the conversation was soon forgotten. Melinda loved being Peter's girlfriend, as Junior High as it did sound, she loved Peter, period! He didn't replace Jim, no one could replace him, but she loved Peter just as much as Jim. Jim was gone and he was gone for good, Melinda watched him cross over. There wasn't a day that went by when Melinda didn't think about Jim, but Peter was putting her back together.

Peter was happy, happier than even Ginger made him! He loved Melinda... She wasn't into him because she wanted a part in his show, she didn't want him for sex, even though it was amazing; she was a lot nicer than Ginger, and Melinda seemed like his match in every way. Melinda even managed to die down Peter's drinking to only two glasses of Midori, and a glass of red wine with Melinda, a night. It seemed like he owed her everything for getting his act together, since Charlie and Amy got married and got their own house, leaving him with only a couple phone calls a month. With the occasional fuck every now and then... He wasn't, truly, happy. He missed Ginger... at least she had been there for him the longest. But, now with her gone... He's found everything he could've wanted, or needed, in Melinda.

Peter held Melinda's hand as they walked through the town, her carried her bag full of stuff from Bath & Body Works, "How were things for you, in high school? You probably had a bunch of guys dying to date you."

Melinda's face fell at the mention of her high school days, "No... I didn't."

"Really? You're so beautiful!"

Melinda blushed, "Thanks... but I was an outcast in my high school. Ghosts were always trying to talk to me, so, when I responded, there were always people there to make fun of me. I was the freak of my high school..."

Peter took his hand out of hers, wrapped his arm around her waist, and kissed her temple, "Well, I don't think you're a freak... I wish I could've been there with you. We could've both been weird, together."

Melinda smiled softly and looked up, Peter kissed her lips, once, then she spoke, "You were called a freak, too?"

"Oh, yeah..."

It was Melinda's turn to point out his features, "But you're so hot..."

Peter grinned and rolled his eyes at her, "Yeah, well... I was also involved in the supernatural."

"How so?"

"I was always checking out vampire books from the school library, deciphering fact from fiction. When I was finished with those, I went to the public library and got more. Once I had devoted my life to finding and killing vampires, I starting searching for vampire hunting equipment."

"Let me guess... someone saw what you were looking at?"

"Yep... People started to dress like vampires and make fun of me."

"I guess we were both like the Severus Snape of our high schools, huh?"

He smiled, "Nice Harry Potter reference... I guess we were."

She smiled up at him, "I guess we can be freaks together, now."

"Yes, we can," he kissed her lips, again.

Melinda smiled and snuggled closer into Peter's side as he took them into Barnes & Noble. They just looked around and Melinda broke away from him to get a book, then turned back around, smirking at Peter.

She grinned, "Did you ever read this?"

He smiled and rolled his eyes, "No, I never read Twilight... From what I've heard, it's inaccurate."

Melinda smiled and put it back, then turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck, "I know... I was just messing with you."

They kissed and Peter dropped Melinda's bag to wrap his arms around her waist. They kissed in a way that could be deemed indecent for public affection. Her tongue tangled with his and his hands slipped from her waist to grab her butt and press her against him more. She got wet when she could feel how hard he was, already. It didn't take much for Melinda to turn Peter on... Melinda opened her eyes for a split second and gasped, pulling away from Peter, when she saw the Mexican woman right behind Peter, staring Melinda in the eye. Peter turned around, but didn't see anyone there...

He turned back to Melinda, but she kept looking over his shoulder as he spoke to her, "Ghost?"

"Uh-huh..." She nodded, then spoke to the woman, "What do you want from me? Who are you?"

The Mexican woman got closer to Melinda, in a flash, "You know who I am..."

"Melinda, is everything okay?" Peter asked her.

The Mexican woman appeared on the other side of Peter and looked at him with tears in her eyes, "He's never taken me out in public, like he does you."

And with that, the woman was gone... Melinda shook her head and looked at Peter.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"She told me that you've never taken her out in public, like you do me." Melinda told him.

"Was it the Mexican woman, again?" Melinda nodded and Peter sighed, "That was Ginger..."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Good job AkkiRawr101 and .andTARDIS, you were right about the ghost being Ginger. Review? :3


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

Melinda woke up with the sun streaming in through the window, onto her face, and Peter's arm around her waist. She sighed and stretched her arms in front of her, causing Peter to groan, bury his face in her curls, and tighten his arm around her waist.

"Don't get up," he told her, face still in her hair, "just stay in bed with me, all day."

Melinda smiled, "As appealing as that sounds, I don't think I can get back to sleep; but you can if you want."

He groaned, "Five more minutes..." She laughed and sat up, making Peter's arm fall to the mattress, "Melin-DA!"

She turned her head to look at him as she mocked him, "Pe-TER!" He flicked her off, his eyes still closed, and she laughed, "Coffee?"

"Please..."

She leaned in closer to his face, "Okay..."

She kissed his lips, once, stood up, and Peter watched her naked form leave his room and he smirked, admiring her naked ass as she pulled her robe on. He smiled as he closed his eyes and relaxed in bed, thinking about how loud he had made Melinda scream his name, the previous night. The smile faded off his face... What does Ginger think of him and Melinda? She must not like it, if she keeps going to her... Unless she wants to tell him something, but she just hasn't found the words to say it. Peter lay there, wondering where she was... If Melinda saw Ginger, she would've told him.

Melinda poured herself a cup of coffee and Peter still hadn't come out, yet. She started walking to Peter's glass display cases as she took a sip of her coffee. She looked at all the antiques that were in the cases and sighed, deeply. All the antiques reminded her of her antique shop in Grandview, Minnesota; effectively bringing up the death of Jim, the friends she had to leave behind, all the pain. Melinda shook her head of the memories and took another drink of her coffee as she looked into every display case.

_Time Lord... Time Lord... _

Melinda knitted her eyebrows together as she looked around. That wasn't Ginger's voice... she walked closer to where the whispers were coming from. She couldn't see anybody, but she could hear them.

_Time Lord... Time Lord... Time Lord... _

"Hello?" Melinda called out, "Is anyone there? I can hear you whispering... I can help." They didn't respond, but they didn't cease with the whispering. "Please, don't be scared, I can help."

"It's not a ghost..."

Melinda gasped as she turned around, "Ginger... you scared me."

She scoffed, "You don't seem like the type that scares easily... not like Peter, anyway."

Melinda sighed, "What's keeping you here, Ginger? Is it something having to do with Peter?"

"Yes, but it's not what you think. Don't get me wrong, Doll... I did, and still do, love Peter."

"What is it, then? Do you need me to tell him something?"

She shook her head, "I have a job for you..."

"What?"

"Follow me..."

Melinda followed Ginger into another room and the whispers intensified.

_It's time... It's time... Open... Freedom... _

Ginger stopped in front of another display case and, when Melinda got close enough, she looked inside to see a bunch of stuff from the 1900's inside. She looked at the gray watch and watched as it started glowing.

_ Time Lord... Time Lord... _

Melinda looked at Ginger, "Is this what you're attached to?"

"Yes," she nodded.

"Why does it keep saying 'Time Lord'?"

"That's what Peter is..."

"I don't understand..."

"Doll, Peter's not who you think he is."

"What do you mean?"

"He's what's inside the watch..."

Melinda looked at the watch, "A Time Lord? What's that?"

"That's his species, Doll..."

Melinda was hurled into a vision. She watched as Ginger and Peter stood around some kind of machine with a huge, clear, tube sticking out of the middle.

"Where are we going, today, Doctor?" Smiled Ginger.

"I was thinking of going to Barcelona, and I don't mean the city, 'gratzi'. I mean the planet!" Ginger didn't answer, and Peter saw that she was troubled by something, "Ginger?"

"I can't keep pretending, keep running... You and I both know that something is following us."

"I know..." He sighed, "There is something we can do about that..."

"What?"

"It'll be painful..."

"For who?"

"For me, of course... I would never put you through anything like this."

"What is it?"

Peter went over to some kind of helmet, "Chameleon Arc... rewrites every cell in my body. I'm setting it to human... My Time Lord essence will be transferred into this," he held up the gray watch that Melinda saw in the display case, "and you have to make sure that it doesn't get opened until it's time."

"How will I know when it's time?"

He smiled, "You'll know..."

Melinda watched as he put the watch on the helmet, the helmet on his head, and started screaming.

"Stop! Stop it!" Cried Melinda. She was brought out of the vision and set her coffee on the glass case, "I believe you... You weren't supposed to die, were you?"

Ginger shook her head, "No... The vampire that killed me was actually an alien, like Peter, but a different species. Peter and a couple of his friends killed them off, but I didn't make it."

"In the vision... you called him 'Doctor'. May I ask why?"

"That's his name... or, at least, what he goes by. No one knows his real name..."

"You really love him, both Peter and his Doctor self, don't you?"

"I do..." She smiled sadly as tears ran down her tan cheeks, "but who doesn't love The Doctor? He's everybody's ideal man... and he'll never let you down."

"What do you need me to do, Ginger?"

"I want you to take the watch to him, tell him everything I just told you, and have him open it."

"Okay..." Ginger started walking away, "Wait!" Ginger turned back to look at Melinda, "If you two were together, why didn't he kiss you when he was The Doctor?"

"The Doctor and Peter are completely two different people, Doll. Peter loves sex... The Doctor loves adventure... He won't touch you more than hugs or holding your hand when running, when he's The Doctor. Don't ask me why... I don't understand it, either. But I have a feeling that he's the same in bed, as The Doctor... I'm just glad that I got to be more than just his companion, at some point in my time with him. Tell The Doctor, Peter, that it wasn't his fault and he's got something so much better than me."

"What's that?"

"You..."

Melinda nodded her head as a couple tears of her own fell, "I will..."

Ginger went into the light, and Melinda sighed as she wiped away her tears and went behind the display case to open it. She pulled out the watch and it felt warm as she held it to her heart. She needs to tell Peter... but she doesn't want to give up the one thing that's actually made her happy, since Jim died. If The Doctor won't kiss and make love to her, like Peter does, then she can hold off telling him for a while... Right? But that wouldn't be fair to any of them... not to The Doctor, not to Ginger, and not to herself.

* * *

Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Review? :3


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 **

Melinda took the watch with her, wherever she went, for the next two weeks. Peter could tell that something was wrong, and he didn't like it, except for the fact that they've been having more sex. It seems like sex has become more frequent in their relationship, and lasts a lot longer. It seems like Melinda has been insatiable these past two weeks, and Peter is liking it. What he doesn't realize is that Melinda is having sex with him a bunch, because she's still unsure how to tell Peter that he's really a, celibate, TimeLord. Ginger had crossed over, but that didn't mean that Melinda wouldn't keep the promise she made. Melinda was a trustworthy person, and she wasn't going to abuse that fact by not telling Peter, at all. She decided to tell him, and have the choice be his... Whether or not he wanted to become The Doctor, again, or stay human.

Melinda sighed and called, "Peter?"

He came out of the bedroom, "Something wrong?"

She shook her head and pat on the sofa, next to her, "Can you sit for a moment?"

"Sure..." He sat down, "What's wrong?"

She took a deep breath, "Peter... Ginger crossed over two weeks ago-"

"That's good..."

"- and she entrusted this to me." She held up the watch to him, "Does this look familiar?"

Petter squinted at it, then shook his head, "No..." He smiled and laughed, "Honestly, I have so much junk in here-"

"I can hear it talk..."

The smile faded from his face, "Talk? What, like that clock in Beauty and the Beast? Fuck off..."

"I don't understand it, either, but I think it's because of my gift."

"Okay, and what's so special about this watch, besides the fact that it can talk?"

"Well... it can't talk, per se. It just repeats the same things over and over again."

"What does it say?"

"_Freedom_, _it's time_, and _TimeLord_..."

"TimeLord?"

"Do you have any idea what a TimeLord is?"

"Nope..."

She sighed, deeply, bracing herself for his reaction, "You're a TimeLord, Peter."

"Excuse me, what?"

"You're not human, you're not Peter Vincent, vampire slayer..."

"What are you talking about?"

"Your name is really The Doctor, and you're a TimeLord..." He was silent, "Peter?"

"Do you think this is funny?"

"What?"

"Who told you about Ginger?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Get out..." Peter got up, "You're a liar..."

"Wait, Peter!"

"We're you conning me? Is this some sick, twisted joke?"

"No, Peter! I'm telling you the truth, I swear!"

He grabbed his keys out of a dish on the coffee table, "I'm giving you two hours to gather your stuff and get out..."

"Wait, Peter!" She followed after Peter, "I'm not lying to you! I would never lie to you!" Peter got in the elevator, and Melinda opened the watch at him, "Just look at it!"

A golden mist was released from the watch and Peter inhaled it. He coughed and blinked a few times, then looked in Melinda's tear filled eyes before the elevator doors shut. Melinda fell to the ground and started crying, pounding the floor with her fists.

She looked up to the ceiling and screamed, "Is this what you wanted? We're apart, and it's all your fault! He's the only one I've loved since Jim, and you've taken that away from me!"

The elevator 'dinged' and Melinda gasped as she looked at it. The doors opened, Peter stepped out, and Melinda scrambled up to her feet. She ran into his arms, pressing her lips to his, and his arms wrapped around her.

She stopped kissing him and cried into his shoulder, "I'm sorry... I love you, so much!"

Peter spoke, "Melinda..." He pulled away from her, "Peter's not here anymore... he's just a memory."

"You mean..."

"When you opened the watch, you released my TimeLord essence..."

"And lost Peter..."

He shook his head, "I am Peter... I have every memory that he did."

"So... you know..."

"About Ginger? Yes... she was very special to me and Peter." He gave Melinda a small smile, "But so were you, Melinda..."

"It's not the same..."

He nodded, gravely, "I know... but the universe needs me, like this. I'm sorry, Melinda..."

He started to walk towards Peter's things, but Melinda called after him, "That's it? You're just going to walk away like nothing ever happened? How am I supposed to explain what happened to Peter? I'll be a murder suspect!"

The Doctor stopped short and spoke, "You don't have to stay here..."

"What are you talking about?"

He turned to look at her, "Come with me..."

"Where? Where are you even going? The elevator is over here..."

"I'll show you..."

The Doctor started walking to the 1900's room and Melinda followed him, to see what he meant. When she caught up with him, he was in front of a blue police box.

"What's that?" she asked.

"This is my Time Machine..." he smiled.

She shook her head, "And people think I'm crazy when I tell them that I can see ghosts."

"About that..." he turned to look at her, "there is no possible way that you can see ghosts. So, how did you know all of those things about Ginger and I?"

"I really can see ghosts, I have since I was a little girl... So, don't tell me that it's not possible, because I've helped ghosts cross over and had them mess with me and my friends' lives."

He looked thoughtful as he looked at her, "Hmm... Can I run some tests on you?"

She gave him and incredulous look, "What?"

"I want to see if you're really human or not..."

"Okay, you know what... just because you don't believe me, I'll let you run your little tests on me."

He smiled like a kid at Christmas, "Brilliant!"

He opened the police box and Melinda's eyes widened when she saw that the inside... had an inside! She looked around the box and ran her hands along the sides... perfectly solid. Her dropped open and she carefully stepped into the box...

* * *

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the long update! I have a poll on my profile, for those of you that have read Disappear. Please, vote, even if you know Harry Potter and Twilight! Review? :3


End file.
